


Fucking Against the Iron Throne

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Dream Sex, F/M, Hardcore, Incest, Incest Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the idea popped in his mind, he couldn’t look at Cersei the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Against the Iron Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes to Helen. Enjoy!

Jaime whimpered in his bed.

He turns around for the millionth time, trying to find the perfect sleeping position. He rests his head against the pillow, stretches his legs and adjusts his arms, but he still can’t ignore the erection he’s having... Ever since the idea popped in his mind, he couldn’t look at Cersei the same way. She looked almost innocent in her everyday outfits, but something about the way she walked made him want to push her against the Iron Throne and fuck her until they collapse on each other. 

He groans in agony and throws the pillow on the floor. The thought of her bare legs wrapped around him is too much, let alone her moans and whimpers as he fucks her. Before he can stop himself, he starts thrusting into the mattress, moaning quietly. He remembers the first time he was inside Cersei, he remembers fucking his sister on the day of her wedding - and how she struggled to walk down the Sept afterwards. He remembers all the times she came to him, practically begging him to take her.

Until a fortnight ago, Jaime thought there was nothing in the world that could make having sex with Cersei even better than it was. That was, until he saw her walking towards the Iron Throne. She looked so good he could barely keep calm. _I would take her right here and right now,_ he thought from across the room. And there he was, in his bedroom, thrusting into the mattress, moaning Cersei’s name as he came at the thought of scratches on her back that Iron Throne would leave.

* * * 

Cersei let out a sigh of boredom.

The last thing she wanted to do was sit in the small council with idiots like Baelish and Varys and Pycelle, while she could be doing more important things - Jaime, for example. It’s been half a fortnight since he was last inside her, and she missed him all the same every night. She smiled, remembering how they kissed as they came together, and how Jaime had brought up an idea she never thought of before.

_He’s an idiot for thinking that,_ she reminded herself. And yet, there was something about fucking her twin against the Iron Throne that made her realize how uncomfortable sitting up straight suddenly was. She thought of how Jaime liked to hold her hands against her head and make her beg. She thought of all the different ways he took her. She thought of all the different rooms they fucked in... Cersei wondered if fucking against the Iron Throne would hurt. After each sex session they’ve had, both of them were left bruised and scratched, but surely this would be a little more extreme. Yet, she would moan for him all the same. 

She couldn’t bare sitting down without being touched for one more second at the thought of wrapping her legs around Jaime. “You’re gonna have to excuse me.” she announced and walked out the room, leaving everyone confused.

 _I am Queen Regent. I can do as I please,_ she thought as she walked faster towards Jaime’s room.


End file.
